


Does It So Well

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Competence Kink, Competency, Crushes, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Patrick is just sogoodat things, and it's proving to be a bit of a problem for David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	Does It So Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



> This lil ditty came from a prompt from [MJ (yourbuttervoicedbeau)](http:/yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/): “Don’t worry about it, I got it.”  
> This just turned into an excuse for me to project my competency kink onto David. 
> 
> Title is from Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. But shoutout to [middyblue](http:/middyblue.tumblr.com/) for the brilliant suggestions of The Competence Factor and my personal favorite, Competensexy.

David definitely wasn’t into his business partner. Plenty of people were incredibly attractive and wonderfully witty, and David was still not into them. So no, Patrick’s dark honey eyes and almost auburn hair and strong body and delicious teasing did nothing to him. Seriously, nothing.

The real problem was how capable he was. He somehow managed to do everything with a casual competence. His spreadsheets that did all of these crazy calculations, which he effortlessly coded and perfectly interpreted. And David only had to go over the products with him a couple times before he basically had them down and could expertly assist customers. On top of all of that, he’d become a pretty great handyman, able to fix a lot of minor issues that had popped up in the runup to the opening and the couple weeks after.

So yeah, Patrick had a lot going for him. But David wasn’t into him! Maybe he thought about him a lot and wished they could spend more time together and sometimes a little shiver ran down his spine when Patrick fixed or explained something, but that wasn’t because he was into Patrick!

All of those feelings were perfectly normal to feel for a business partner. Stevie probably felt the same way around his fath -- no. That’s not… Well, maybe not the same way. Hopefully not the same way.  


*******

  
After the third candle slid too close to the ones next to it, David let out a frustrated groan. “How are these shelves now suddenly uneven? They were fine before!”

Patrick looked up from his laptop, which was perched on the counter, to scrutinize the shelf. “We had the hats and scarves on those before, right? Those are a lot lighter. The shelves were probably always a bit loose, but those items just never disturbed it.”

David gaped as Patrick made his way over to get a closer look. See, he just knew things! And could explain things so well! Suddenly, the thick sweater David chose that day felt like a bad choice as he flushed all over.

“Yeah, this is a bit loose. Huh, that’s annoying.”

“I can call the guys who assembled it, but it was such a struggle getting them out here the first time around.” David was now frustrated both sexually and professionally. What a great day this was shaping up to be.

Still inspecting the shelf, Patrick nodded. “Don’t worry about it, I got it.”

David bit down something that seemed mightily like a whimper as he watched Patrick disappear into the back. He reappeared a moment later with a modest toolbox in hand.

“This should be an easy fix, just gotta tighten a few things up.” Patrick riffled through the toolbox as David gawked at him.

Patrick gently moved the candles off the shelf, making sure to place them back in their box with care. David bit back a smile. He then fiddled around with the shelf, moving it into place, before tightening… something. After a few minutes, he lightly shook the shelf, seeing if it budged. Seeing no movement, Patrick turned to David and smiled.

David, while all this was happening, was trying to remain calm. Patrick wasn’t doing anything particularly special; he wasn’t bending over to show off his (excellent, no stop!) ass or stripping off any layers in the heat. He was fully clothed, standing upright, and doing something mundane. Except it wasn’t mundane because he was so _sure_ and _capable_. He fixed the shelf with little fuss or fanfare, and David was feeling even hotter under the collar. 

At Patrick’s smile, he tried to school his face, or at least get rid of the awed expression he had, and cleared his throat. “Um, wanna put it to the test?”

“Be my guest.” Patrick gestured toward the shelf and stepped aside.

Swallowing audibly, David grabbed a candle and put it on the shelf. So far so good. One more candle… and it stayed in place.

As he grabbed the third candle, a hand covered his own. His fingers tingled at the contact. “Moment of truth. Let’s do it together.”

David could only nod, so thrown off by the skin to skin contact. Awkwardly, they placed the candle together. Unlike before, nothing shifted or slid. 

Patrick patted David on the back, his hand blazing through David’s sweater. “I think that’ll do it! Let me know if you need me to break out the toolbox for anything else, okay?” And with a pathetic excuse for a wink, Patrick turned away, toolbox in hand, to head to the backroom.

Once he was out of sight, David let out a long, slow breath, trying to calm his hammering heart. He began to arrange the candles, trying to figure out if he wanted everything else in the store to break or never have to see Patrick fix anything again. Fuck that hot little business man with his sincerity and high level of competency.

Well. Wasn’t that a thought… David shook out his shoulders and tried his best to focus on the task at hand, even as his mind continued to wander.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
